<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【擎蜂】美妙的一天 A Fabulous Day by YourMajestyFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445206">【擎蜂】美妙的一天 A Fabulous Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox'>YourMajestyFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>背景TFP，时间线混乱，飞茜暗示。双向暗恋前提，小甜饼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【擎蜂】美妙的一天 A Fabulous Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗯，嗯，没事的，真的，谢谢你们。请一定要注意安全。”</p><p>大黄蜂挂掉内线，站在挂满五彩装饰横幅和巨大充气字母却空无一人的基地侧厅中央，眨了眨光镜。</p><p>今天是他被神铸400万年的纪念日——换成碳基的说法，今天是大黄蜂400万岁生日。是的，拥有漫长生命的塞伯坦人每100万年才会过一次“生日”，大黄蜂的前三次生日都是在破破烂烂的战略根据地度过的，并且他也没有刻意庆祝，毕竟“过生日”这种娱乐活动在战时总显得有点多余。</p><p>但不久前当神子听说这事以后，她突然兴奋地蹦起来说要为大黄蜂举办一个“超棒的永生难忘的”生日party，也不顾当事人连连摆手用电子音反复说着说不用不用。</p><p> </p><p>然而人类所谓的“墨菲定律”似乎也能套到塞伯坦人的身上，会出错的事情总会出错——阴错阳差地，今天竟然没有一个人能来参加大黄蜂的生日聚会。要么是被任务拖住，要么是被公务缠身，就连三个人类小孩子都被学校或家庭活动占满了时间。</p><p>大黄蜂头上顶着蠢极了的巨大尖顶生日帽，保持站立的姿势又呆愣了一会儿，空旷大厅中只有空气循环机和自己机体的散热扇一起嗡嗡响个不停。</p><p>然后他忽然垂下双肩，叹了口气。</p><p>没有期望就没有失望。他原本还在期待着，说不定那个从不参加派对的领袖也会在今天突然出现，与他一起庆祝他从未庆祝过的神铸纪念日。</p><p>只不过，战时的生日party，果然还是太奢侈了吧。</p><p> </p><p>大黄蜂低着头，一边摘下帽子一边快步向外走去，想着也许可以出门痛痛快快地跑几圈，就当是送给自己的礼物。</p><p>突然，砰地一声，他鬼使神差地撞到了门框上，头雕一阵剧痛，脚下好像踩到一条光滑的织品，一个趔趄向后倒去，右手为了保持平衡下意识地拽住头顶的一条金属线缆，然后叮铃桄榔地一连串巨响，最后仰面摔进一堆杂物里，五彩小旗子飘飘荡荡地糊在了他满是惊恐的面甲上。</p><p>大黄蜂慌乱中拽住的是固定横幅用的金属丝，另一头连着靠墙的一整排储藏柜——这下好了，他把基地侧厅给拆了，字面意义上的。</p><p> </p><p>大黄蜂挣扎着爬起来，捂着头雕坐在地上，第一个念头是完了，他死定了，大哥一定会生气的。还好侧厅的这些储藏柜中大部分是资料与文件，没什么贵重的器械，否则救护车一定会用扳手将他的头雕敲烂。</p><p>黄色小机子耷拉着门翼，盯着满地散落的数据板与玻璃碎片，越想越沮丧。看来不仅派对没开成，他还亲手将派对场地变成了废墟，而他的400万岁生日就要在清理自己制造出的这堆废墟中度过了。</p><p>这可真是“超棒的永生难忘的”第一次生日庆典。</p><p>于是一动不动地坐在地上平复了一分钟芯情之后，大黄蜂缓慢又小心翼翼地转移重心，试图从一堆脆弱的金属板子之上站起身来，却还是听到底盘下面骤然传来清脆且连续不断的咔嚓声——这仿佛是他的神经线缆一根根断掉的声音，他的火种都跟着要熄灭了。</p><p>普神在上，他这次是真的死定了。</p><p> </p><p>勤劳的小战士已经在废墟中忙碌了一个多小时，生日派对的各种装饰品被他全部团起来扔在了角落，储藏柜都已经归位，里面的内容物却仍呈碎片或堆叠状摊在他的面前。他抢救了大部分的数据版、全息相框还有一些不知道属于谁的收藏品，分门别类地摆在地上，而剩下那些不幸牺牲的，他实在是没有办法了。</p><p>大黄蜂抱着双膝坐在地上，从旁边“尸体堆”上捞起一个碎掉的电子相框，上面是一张很早前大家还在塞伯坦时的合影，屏幕裂开了几道缝隙，图像也闪烁着故障杂色。</p><p>那时小飞还在，阿尔茜的笑容里还没有那种苦涩，他自己还没失去声音，身侧那个红蓝色大型机也微笑着，光镜里的温柔与坚毅始终如一。</p><p>小机子慢慢用手指抚过照片，停留在那张温和笑着的面甲上。时间过去了那么久，好像什么都变了，又好像什么都没变。他竟然已经400万岁了——他竟然已经如此在他身侧跟随了这么久。</p><p> </p><p>大黄蜂正沉浸在回忆中，身后突然隐约传来一阵熟悉的脚步声。他慌慌张张地赶紧站起来，手中的相框一不小心飞了出去，恰好砸到堆得老高的一堆刚刚分好类的数据板上，后者摇摇晃晃地倒下来，哗啦啦地又撒了一地。</p><p>“小蜂，400万岁生日快乐。”</p><p>尖锐噪声中响起独特的低沉嗓音，大黄蜂猛地扭过头，视线正前方的一只大手中躺着一捧黄色小雏菊，再往上，是一弯浅笑的双唇，和一双他看了将近400万年也看不厌的、深邃又沉静的深蓝色光学镜。</p><p>“谢、谢谢你，大哥。”小机子面甲通红地转身接过那捧和自己涂装一个颜色的小花，下意识地退后了一步，“我以为领袖从不参加派……”话还没说话，他又踩到刚刚倒下来的一摞数据板，脚下一滑，再一次四仰八叉地直直摔进废墟里，噼里啪啦地砸碎了更多不幸的小物件，就连小雏菊也被惯性抛到天上，而后扑簌簌地落了大黄蜂满身。</p><p> </p><p>“你没受伤吧？”擎天柱睁大光镜，满是担忧地将小机子从地上扶起来，顺手拂去卡在他头雕侧方的几片亮黄色花瓣，面甲又浮上一层笑意，“我不是来参加派对的，只是来祝你神铸纪念日快乐。抱歉，我没准备礼物，只是路上看到了这些花，觉得很适合你。”</p><p>大黄蜂使劲摇了摇变得更红的面甲，又僵硬地抖抖机身和门翼，伸手偷着揉了几下撞得生疼的底盘，“对不起，大哥，之前的生日派对……出了点小意外。我会把这里恢复原样的。”</p><p>尽管是电子音，擎天柱还是听出了他语气中的失望与沮丧。“没关系，”他俯身捡起刚刚被大黄蜂甩到一旁的那个电子相框，拿在手上愣了一瞬，然后轻柔地将它摆回到储物柜上，“两个人收拾会快一些。”说着他便坐下来，开始熟练地一张一张分类整理乱成一团的数据板。</p><p>大黄蜂再次愣住了，花了两地球秒的时间才反映过来，紧接着轻手轻脚地坐到擎天柱身旁，保持着一个不远不近的微妙距离。</p><p> </p><p>“今天过得怎么样？”擎天柱忽然偏过头雕，看向小机子又大又圆的荧蓝光镜。</p><p>“噢……”大黄蜂也同样看着他的领袖，眨眨光镜，又低低笑了声，“我今天过得好极了*。”</p><p> </p><p>嗯，这还真是棒极了、永生难忘的一次生日。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>数周前。</p><p>“那是什么花？”擎天柱驶过一片原野时忽然问道。</p><p>“雏菊，”福勒坐在驾驶席上，心不在焉地向窗外瞥了一眼，又继续低头翻看文件，“我前几天才送了一束给达比女士，花店店员跟我说这种花的意思是什么‘深藏心中的爱’。哈！我是说，为啥花还会有意思啊？我就是觉得这个还挺好看的。”</p><p>一大片黄色小雏菊在阳光下闪着耀眼的光，擎天柱像是在思考着什么，缓缓说道，“是的，确实很好看。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>*英文是I had a fabulous day，对应标题</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>*灵感来自于<a href="https://www.douban.com/people/1158627/status/2483896477/">豆瓣上的一个梗</a></p><p>*小雏菊花语：天真，和平，希望，深藏在心底的爱 → 也太适合Bee仔了叭qwq</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>